A structure described in Patent Document 1 is a conventional example of the above-mentioned coupling part structure for the vane made of the composite material.
This coupling part structure for the vane is applied to a coupling part between: a guide vane that is required to have a structural function as well as a flow regulating function of regulating a flow of air introduced by rotor blades; and, for example, a fan frame constituting an engine main body.
That is, in this coupling part structure for the vane, a pair of metal divided pieces is placed so as to be joined to the coupling part between a vane base end portion of the guide vane made of a composite material and the fan frame from both the sides in the vane thickness direction, and a linear protrusion is formed on one side of the vane base end portion whereas a groove engaged with the linear protrusion formed in the vane base end portion is formed in one of the pair of divided pieces, whereby the vane base end portion is sandwiched by applying fastening force to the pair of divided pieces from both the sides in the vane thickness direction.